Triumph Comes at a Cost
by Dautr abr du Sundavar
Summary: So, this is just that one chapter in PoA where Harry encounters the Dementors during a Quiddich game, written from Cedric's POV. One-shot.


**A/N: Hola once more! Sorry it's so short, but I wrote it when I was just starting out, mmkay?**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I woudn't be writing _fan_fiction, I'd be writing my _own_ fiction. Capisce?  
****

* * *

**

He was on the lookout, patrolling the field for any hint of gold. He thought he saw it once, but it turned out to be a trick of the scant light.

"Where are you?" he growled. He knew that talking to the Snitch wouldn't bring it any closer, but he couldn't help it. It was an automatic thing, something to distract him from the pressure to win.

"Cedric," he remembered the captain saying before the match, "those Gryffindors have won every game this year. I want you to break that streak."

"Yes, sir," he had said. "I'll do my best."

The captain had nodded. "I suppose that's all I can ask for," he'd replied.

_Not exactly the best pep talk in the world_, Cedric thought now as he continued his sweep of the arena. He wiped off his goggles once more. _And the rain is not helping_, he complained to himself. He pulled out his want and muttered "Impervius" under his breath. The water instantly cleared. _Now why didn't you do that before, genius?_ he asked himself as he replaced the wand. He shook his head roughly, shedding water even as more settled in his hair. He swerved to avoid an oncoming Bludger and spotted his opposite on the other side of the arena.

_There goes Harry_, he thought,_ the best Seeker the Gryffindor team has seen in years. And unfortunately, that's not an exaggeration._ He scowled. "Why, oh _why_ did it have to rain on the day we play Gryffindor?" he asked the air angrily. Quiddich was hard enough as it was without having to play the best team at Hogwarts in the rain. Oh, and it was a cold rain.

Cedric was beginning to think his hands were going to freeze to the broom handle when he spotted it. For real this time. The Snitch was hovering a few feet from the upper edge of the arena, on his side, fortunately.

_Crap_, he thought. Harry had spotted it too. Cedric might have indulged in more colorful curses, but now was the time for action. He angled his broom toward the Snitch and hoped.

Just as he reached the Snitch, it flitted away. Of course. Naturally, he chased after it. Naturally, Harry did too. Both boys raced against wind, rain, and each other as they climbed higher toward the tiny fluttering ball that was their goal.

The air started getting colder. Cedric didn't notice it at first- they were gaining altitude, and besides, it was freezing already - but he quickly realized that it was colder than it should have been. Ice joined the rain that stung his cheeks. Now what? he asked himself. Of course, he couldn't answer himself. However, soon he didn't have to wonder.

Dementors. Dozens of them, both above and below. He hesitated, unsure if he should press on toward the Snitch or go back to avoid the dementors. When Harry whizzed by him, however, his mind made itself up. He followed, desperately trying to regain his lead.

The going became harder as the Snitch became more obscured by the rain and fog, and the dementor's aura of despair clouded his thoughts. He pulled up and glanced around for the Snitch. What's up with Harry? he asked himself. He seemed frozen, and not by the rapidly decreasing temperature. Cedric shrugged, puzzled, but he figured Harry could fend for himself.

What was...there! The Snitch! Cedric swooped around in pursuit. Dodging other players, Bludgers, and dementors, he reached out to grab it. Almost...got it...There! His fingers closed around the Snitch in triumph. He looked around, expecting to see Harry close by.

Instead, all he saw was a falling red-and-gold blur.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, see that little button below this note? It's greenish and it says "Review this story/chapter" on it? Click on it. Leave your honest opinion. But please don't flame. x)**


End file.
